Winter Tears
by shan-chan2
Summary: While waiting for a train, Kenshin and someone else have a discussion...


WINTER TEARS Shan-Chan: Hi there all you Kenshin people ^-^ my name is Shan-Chan and just recently i have been introduced to the world of Kenshin (isn't he Kawaii ^-^) here is my first attempt at a Kenshin fic so i hope you like it ^-^ DISCLAIMER: Damnit! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... *goes and sulks* But if i did, i would make a character to represent me and have her marry Aoshi! Warnings: Yes, this is Yaoi, it is nothing bad though ^-^ I'm not tellin' ya who! someone may seem a little OOC. Well, lets get on with it ^-^ He sat and watched, that's al he ever did anymore. He couldn't bear to be near him, it hurt too much.  
  
He pulled his Khaki coat closed over his chest; the weather had started to turn cold. Winter was approaching.  
  
He looked through the window of the cozy dojo and started to wish he had a home like that, living with the people he loved. the person he loved.  
  
He closed his jade eyes and shook his head. He was becoming soft, he never used o be until he met him.  
  
His black hair fluttered in the wind, his jacket did likewise.  
  
'I don't want to be alone anymore.'  
  
The thought hat popped into his mind surprised him, but it was true, he didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
He clutched at the Kodachi, the only thing he could rely on in his life.  
  
'You don't have to be alone. you have her.'  
  
His thoughts were right, but his heart told him otherwise.  
  
He couldn't be with her, even though he loved her, but is love for her was only that of a sister, not a lover.  
  
No, he had to be in love with him.  
  
At first it was the desire to kill him, or to be killed by him, then there was hatred and self-loathing, now there was just love and. tears.  
  
The warm wetness found it's way down the side of his face. The wind instantly chilled it.  
  
Surprise was etched onto his face as he lifted his long feminine fingers to the tears.  
  
He had to leave. * He announced his departure that night. It wasn't like anyone was going to care if he left to go back to Kyoto anyway. At least then he would be with someone who loved him.  
  
Was that all he really wanted? To be loved? To have love? To know what it is like?  
  
He has never been loved. He wanted to be loved.  
  
He held his folded coat under one arm and held onto his only bag with his other hand. His bag contained the few things he actually owned. His Kodachi, two worn silk kimonos and a picture of him. He drew the picture himself. It was as close to the real thing as he was going to get anyway.  
  
He was just about to board the train when something stopped him. It was a voice as familiar to him as the blade of his Kodachi.  
  
The voice froze him.  
  
"Aoshi! Wait degozaru yo!"  
  
He turned around. Expecting to see that girl following him. But she wasn't there, nowhere in sight.  
  
"I am glad I have caught you Aoshi-san" forever polite, voice so sweet.  
  
"What do you want Battousai" monotonous, voice soft, like silk. always rude.  
  
"I came to tell you not to go."  
  
No sound at all issued out of Aoshi's mouth.  
  
Finally: "I have to leave Battousai, my train is about to go"  
  
Aoshi stepped further into the train.  
  
"No don't go!" Kenshin grabbed a hold of Aoshi's wrist, yanking it.  
  
"You don't understand Battousai, I have o go"  
  
"I do understand Aoshi, please, I have to talk to you now."  
  
The look in those eyes. Aoshi could see the former Battousai's soul through those eyes.  
  
"Please."  
  
Aoshi sighed inwardly and stepped off the train. Instantly Battousai yanked him to a nearby chair.  
  
"This better be good Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin almost gasped out loud at the use of his proper name.  
  
"I have seen you watching me Aoshi"  
  
Strait to the point.  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And I have seen your tears, there's something wrong with you Aoshi, please tell me what it is"  
  
'He can see right through you, there's no hiding it now'  
  
"Please Aoshi, I need to know, is there someone who is the cause of those tears? Tears so cold that they freeze on your face?"  
  
"There is someone causing those tears Kenshin, and they are not cold like stone or ice, they are warm, like blood."  
  
Then Kenshin's hand was on his. Aoshi almost stopped breathing.  
  
"Who is causing you this pain Aoshi?" Kenshin asked. "Please tell me, I will understand, I cry also. for someone I can not have."  
  
"But you have someone Kenshin, that kendo girl. Karou," Aoshi paused. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Iie, I do not"  
  
Aoshi paused. Kenshin's hand still rested on his.  
  
"Then tell me who Kenshin, and then, I will tell you what you want to hear"  
  
Kenshin squeezed Aoshi's hand.  
  
"It's you." the words that came out of the former Battousai's mouth were so soft that Aoshi almost didn't hear them.  
  
"that's why I came to stop you, because. I am in love with you, Shinomori Aoshi"  
  
Aoshi gasped.  
  
"and it is you that I love, Himura Kenshin."  
  
and with that, the warm winter tears returned to Shinomori Aoshi, but this time, they were tears of joy. OWARI! 


End file.
